The present disclosure relates to proximity sensors. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to water delivery devices including proximity sensors.
Water delivery devices are known that include proximity sensors. One example proximity sensor is a position sensing detector (PSD) sensor which provides range information based on an angle of reflection from an infrared (IR) emitter to an analog detector. This sensor arrangement works well for sensing objects that produce diffuse return signals such as hands or plastic objects, but have difficulty with highly polished or smooth object such as metal or glass. Water can also affect distance reading accuracy.
Two primary issues with the sensing of shiny object or objects in water is that the distance reading have significant error or there is a large percentage of noise/instability in the readings. The main cause for instability in the range readings provided by a PSD sensor is its inherent averaging of the received signal. The range is determined by the position along the length of the sensor which receives the highest intensity of the transmitted IR light. In normal operation this will be at one extreme end for light reflected from a close object, and the other extreme end for light reflected from a distant object. In the case of a sink, features on a base of a shiny sink, or ripples in the water can cause additional, spurious reflections of the transmitted light. These spurious reflections are averaged with the desired signal and cause the PSD to produce an unreliable and unstable output.
In an exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a proximity sensor for sensing the presence of an object in an environment is disclosed. The proximity sensor comprising an illumination module which emits optical energy that is propagated into the environment in a plurality of spatially spaced apart beams of optical energy; a multi-element sensor which receives a portion of the emitted optical energy which is reflected back from the environment; and a holder which aligns the multi-element sensor relative to at least a first portion of the illumination module, the holder having a first portion which holds the first portion of the illumination module in a first position and a second portion which holds the multi-element sensor in a second position spaced apart from the first position. A face of the multi-element sensor being angled relative to a plane which is normal to an optical axis of the illumination module. The proximity sensor further including a controller coupled to the illumination module and the multi-element sensor; and a housing which supports the illumination module, the multi-element sensor, and the holder.
In one example, a second portion of the illumination module is spaced apart from the holder.
In another example, the first portion of the illumination module includes a first optical source which emits optical energy in a first direction along the optical axis of the illumination module and which is supported by the holder and the second portion of the illumination module includes an optical system which splits the optical energy emitted by the first optical source in the first direction into the plurality of spatially spaced apart beams of optical energy. In a variation thereof, the optical system includes a diffraction grating which splits the optical energy emitted by the first optical source in the first direction along the optical axis of the illumination module into the plurality of spatially spaced apart beams of optical energy. In a further variation thereof, the diffraction grating includes a plurality of regions having distinct grating frequencies. A first region having a first grating frequency which splits the optical energy emitted by the first optical source in the first direction along the optical axis of the illumination module into a first beam which propagates in the first direction along the optical axis of the illumination module and at least two additional beams spaced apart from the first beam and a second grating frequency which splits the optical energy emitted by the first optical source in the first direction along the optical axis of the illumination module into the first beam which propagates in the first direction along the optical axis of the illumination module and at least two additional beams spaced apart from the first beam and spaced apart from the at least two additional beams corresponding to the first grating frequency. In another variation, the optical system includes a lens positioned between the first optical source and the diffraction grating.
In still another example, the plurality of spatially spaced apart beams of optical energy are an odd number and a central beam of the plurality of discrete beams has an intensity of about twice the remainder of the plurality of spatially spaced apart beams of optical energy. In a variation thereof, the central beam of the plurality of spatially spaced apart beams of optical energy propagates generally in a first direction along the optical axis of the illumination module.
In yet another example, the first portion of the holder includes a first alignment surface with contacts the first portion of the illumination module and the second portion of the holder includes a second alignment surface which contacts the multi-element sensor. The second alignment surface being angled relative to the first alignment surface.
In still a further example, the illumination module includes a first plurality of prongs which couple the illumination module to the controller and the multi-element sensor includes a second plurality of prongs which couple the multi-element sensor to the controller. The illumination module and the multi-element sensor are positioned on a first side of the holder and the controller is positioned on a second side of the holder. The first plurality of prongs and the second plurality of prongs extending through the holder.
In another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a proximity sensor for sensing the presence of an object in an environment is provided. The proximity sensor comprising a housing having a first plurality of alignment features; a holder having a second plurality of alignment features which cooperate with the first plurality of alignment features to secure the holder to the housing; an optical source positioned on a first side of the holder; a multi-element sensor positioned on the first side of the holder and spaced apart from the optical source; a controller positioned on a second side of the holder opposite of the first side, the controller being coupled to the optical source and the multi-element sensor through the holder; a first optical system supported by the housing and aligned with the optical source; and a second optical system supported by the housing and aligned with the multi-element sensor. The first optical system being spaced apart from the optical source and the second optical system being spaced apart from the first optical system and from the multi-element sensor.
In one example, the housing includes an exit window through which optical energy emitted by the optical source that passes through the first optical system exits the housing and an entrance window through which optical energy reflected by the object enters the housing and passes through the second optical system and onto the multi-element sensor. In a variation thereof, the first optical system splits the optical energy emitted by the optical source into a plurality of spatially spaced apart beams of optical energy. In a further variation thereof, the first optical system includes a lens and a diffraction grating and the second optical system includes a lens, the housing including a first recess which receives the first optical system and a second recess spaced apart from the first recess which receives the second optical system. In yet a further variation thereof, the housing orients the diffraction grating such that the plurality of spatially spaced apart beams of optical energy are incident on the multi-element sensor when reflected by the object in the environment. In still another variation thereof, the second recess supports an optical window for the exit window.
In another example, at least one of the first optical system and the second optical system includes an anti-fog coating.
In yet another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a proximity sensor for sensing the presence of an object in an environment is provided. The proximity sensor comprising an illumination module which emits optical energy that is propagated into the environment in a plurality of spatially spaced apart beams of optical energy. The illumination module including a first optical source and a diffraction grating which splits optical energy from the first optical source into the plurality of spatially spaced apart beams of optical energy. The proximity sensor further comprising a multi-element sensor which receives a portion of the emitted optical energy which is reflected back from the environment, the received portion having a plurality of spaced apart peaks; a controller coupled to the illumination module and the multi-element sensor; and a housing which supports the illumination module, the multi-element sensor, and the holder.
In one example, proximity sensor further comprises a holder which aligns the multi-element sensor relative to at least a first portion of the illumination module. In a variation thereof, the holder includes a first portion which holds the first portion of the illumination module in a first position and a second portion which holds the multi-element sensor in a second position spaced apart from the first position. A face of the multi-element sensor being angled relative to a plane which is normal to an optical axis of the illumination module.
In still another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of controlling a valve having a first arrangement wherein fluid is provided from an inlet of the valve to an outlet of the valve and a second arrangement wherein fluid is not provided from the inlet of the valve to the outlet of the valve is provided. The method comprising the steps of emitting a plurality of spatially spaced apart beams of optical energy into a detection zone; receiving through a multi-element sensor optical energy reflected from the detection zone; determining a presence of an object in the detection zone based in part on the received optical energy and at least one characteristic of the plurality of spatially spaced apart beams of optical energy; and automatically configuring the valve in the first arrangement when it is determined that the object is present.
In one example, the received optical energy includes a plurality of spaced apart peaks. In a variation thereof, the valve is in fluid communication with a fluid conduit which directs the fluid into the detection zone.
In another example, the step of determining the presence of the object in the detection zone includes the steps of determining a location of the object in the detection zone; and determining a confidence level for the object. In a variation thereof, the method further comprising the step of establishing a baseline position based on the optical energy received from the detection zone. In a further variation thereof, the step of automatically configuring the valve in the first arrangement is performed when the location of the object in the detection zone is less than the baseline position and the confidence level exceeds a threshold value. In yet another variation thereof, the step of determining the location of the object in the detection zone includes the steps of correlating the received optical energy with a comb function to produce a correlated result; and selecting a pixel in the correlated result which has the highest intensity, the pixel representing the location of the object in the detection zone. In still a further variation thereof, the step of determining a confidence level for the object includes the steps of correlating the received optical energy with a comb function to produce a correlated result; identifying a first pixel in the correlated result which has the corresponding highest peak intensity of the correlated result; identifying a second pixel in the correlated result which has the corresponding second highest peak intensity of the correlated result; and classify the object based on at least one of a first comparison of the intensity values of the first pixel and the second pixel and a second comparison of a separation of the first pixel and the second pixel. In a further variation thereof, the object is classified based on both the first comparison of the intensity values of the first pixel and the second pixel and the second comparison of the separation of the first pixel and the second pixel. In still another variation, the first comparison of the intensity values includes the steps of: computing an intensity difference of an intensity value of the first pixel and an intensity value of the second pixel; and comparing the intensity difference to a threshold value. in yet still another variation, the second comparison of the separation of the first pixel and the second pixel includes the steps of: computing a pixel difference of the first pixel and the second pixel; and comparing the pixel difference to an expected pixel separation.
In yet a further exemplary embodiment, method of controlling a valve having a first arrangement wherein fluid is provided from an inlet of the valve to an outlet of the valve and a second arrangement wherein fluid is not provided from the inlet of the valve to the outlet of the valve is provided. The method comprising the steps of establishing a baseline position for a detection zone; emitting a plurality of spatially spaced apart beams of optical energy into the detection zone; receiving with a sensor optical energy reflected from the detection zone; determining a presence of an object in the detection zone based in part on the received optical energy and at least one characteristic of the plurality of spatially spaced apart beams of optical energy; and automatically configuring the valve in the first arrangement when it is determined that the object is present and located at a position less than the baseline position.
In one example, method further comprises the step of automatically configuring the valve in the second arrangement when the object is no longer present.
In another example, method further comprises the step of automatically configuring the valve in the second arrangement when the object is no longer present at the position less than the baseline position.
In still another example, method further comprises the step of automatically configuring the valve in the second arrangement in response to an input from a touch sensor. In a variation thereof, the method further comprises the step of establishing a new baseline position based on the position of the object in response to the input from the touch sensor. In another variation thereof, a spout includes a fluid conduit that is in fluid communication with the valve, the spout supporting a proximity sensor which emits the plurality of spatially spaced apart beams of optical energy and at least a portion of an exterior of the spout is part of the touch sensor. In still another variation thereof, the fluid is water. In yet another variation thereof, the method further comprises the steps of placing a supply of hot water in fluid communication with the valve; placing a supply of cold water in fluid communication with the valve; and regulating at least a temperature of the fluid provided by the outlet of the valve based on at least one user input.
In still another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a water delivery system which is coupled to a source of water is provided. The water delivery system comprising a valve including an inlet in fluid communication with the source of water and an outlet, the valve having a first arrangement wherein the outlet of the valve is in fluid communication with the inlet of the valve and a second arrangement wherein the outlet of the valve is not in fluid communication with the inlet of the valve; a fluid conduit in fluid communication with the outlet of the valve to receive water from the valve when the valve is in the first arrangement; an illumination module which emits optical energy into a detection zone in a plurality of spatially spaced apart beams of optical energy; a multi-element sensor which receives optical energy reflected from an object positioned in the detection zone, the received optical energy having a plurality of spatially spaced apart peaks; and a controller which causes the valve to move from the second arrangement to the first arrangement based on at least one of a spacing between at least two of the plurality of spatially spaced apart peaks of the received optical energy and an intensity of at least two of the plurality of spaced apart peaks.
In one example, the illumination module includes an optical source which outputs a directional beam of optical energy in a first direction and an optical system which splits the directional beam of optical energy into the plurality of spatially spaced apart beams of optical energy. In a variation thereof, the optical system includes a grating which splits the directional beam of optical energy into the plurality of spatially spaced apart beams of optical energy. In another variation, the optical system includes a lens interposed between the optical source and the grating.
In another example, the multi-element sensor is a single row sensor having a plurality of pixels. In a further example, the water delivery system further comprises a spout. The fluid conduit being positioned within the spout. In a variation thereof, the illumination module and the multi-element sensor are supported by the spout. In a further variation thereof, the water delivery system further comprises a spray head coupled to the fluid conduit and positioned to provide water from an end surface of the spout. In yet another variation, the spout includes a window through which the illumination module emits optical energy into the detection zone in a plurality of spatially spaced apart beams of optical energy. In still another variation, the optical energy received from the detection zone reaches the multi-element sensor through the window. In yet still another variation, at least a portion of the spout is part of a touch sensor coupled to the controller to provide an input to controller to change the arrangement of the valve. In a further variation, the controller establishes a baseline position based on the optical energy received from the detection zone by the multi-element sensor. In still a further variation, the controller moves the valve to the first arrangement when the controller detects an object at a distance less than the baseline position based on the optical energy received from the detection zone by the multi-element sensor. In yet still a further variation, the controller moves the valve to the second arrangement when the controller no longer detects the object at the distance less than the baseline position. In still yet another variation, the controller moves the valve to the second arrangement when the controller receives an input from the touch sensor to change the arrangement of the valve. In still another variation, the controller establishes a new baseline position based on a distance to an object being detected subsequent to the input from the touch sensor, the new baseline position being less than the baseline position. In yet still another variation, the controller detects the object based on at least one of the spacing between at least two of the plurality of spatially spaced apart peaks of the received optical energy and the intensity of at least two of the plurality of spaced apart peaks of the received optical energy. In still a further variation, the distance of the object is determined based on which pixel of the multi-element sensor has the highest intensity value when the received optical energy is correlated with a comb function.
In another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a water delivery system which is coupled to a source of water is provided. The water delivery system comprising a valve including an inlet in fluid communication with the source of water and an outlet. The valve having a first arrangement wherein the outlet of the valve is in fluid communication with the inlet of the valve and a second arrangement wherein the outlet of the valve is not in fluid communication with the inlet of the valve. The water delivery system further comprising a spout having a fluid conduit positioned therein. The fluid conduit being in fluid communication with the outlet of the valve to receive water from the valve when the valve is in the first arrangement. The water delivery system further comprising an illumination module supported by the spout which includes a grating that directs optical energy into a detection zone in a plurality of spatially spaced apart beams of optical energy and a multi-element sensor which receives optical energy reflected from an object positioned in the detection zone. The received optical energy having a plurality of spatially spaced apart peaks. The water delivery system further comprising a controller which causes the valve to move from the second arrangement to the first arrangement based on the received optical energy.
In one example, the water delivery system further comprises at least one user input coupled to the controller. The at least one user input controlling at least one of a temperature of water communicated from the valve to the fluid conduit of the spout and a flow rate of water communicated from the valve to the fluid conduit of the spout.
In still another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a water delivery system which is coupled to a source of water is provided. The water delivery system comprising a valve including an inlet in fluid communication with the source of water and an outlet. The valve having a first arrangement wherein the outlet of the valve is in fluid communication with the inlet of the valve and a second arrangement wherein the outlet of the valve is not in fluid communication with the inlet of the valve. The water delivery system further comprising a spout having a fluid conduit positioned therein. The fluid conduit being in fluid communication with the outlet of the valve to receive water from the valve when the valve is in the first arrangement. The water delivery system further comprising a proximity sensor supported by the spout, the proximity sensor providing optical energy into a detection zone in a plurality of spatially spaced apart beams of optical energy; a touch sensor supported by the spout; and a controller which causes the valve to move from the second arrangement to the first arrangement based at least one of the proximity sensor and the touch sensor.
In one example, at least a portion of an exterior of the spout is part of the touch sensor. In a variation thereof, the water delivery system further comprises at least one user input coupled to the controller. The at least one user input controlling at least one of a temperature of water communicated from the valve to the fluid conduit of the spout and a flow rate of water communicated from the valve to the fluid conduit of the spout.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.